


Reward ♡

by groovybird



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird
Summary: You decide to reward Vil for all his hard work.[Vil Schoenheit/Reader]
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Reward ♡

You clipped the garter onto your stocking and tugged lightly, admiring your handiwork. Walking to the full length mirror in Vil’s closet, you did a little twirl to get the full view of your look tonight.

A black lace and satin bustier bra with matching strappy and cheeky panty, garter belt, and sheer stockings. The look was completed with a black bow closure at the back of the neck and a soft and glamorous makeup look with winged eyeliner.

It had taken a bit of courage to order this set, since it was very revealing, but having heard Vil rave about the designer had you determined to show it off for him! You made your way to the center of the walk in closet and laid down on the oversized plush ottoman, scrolling through your phone while you waited for Vil to finish his shower. You could hear the water running from the connected bathroom and knew he would be taking his sweet time to finish.

Vil’s shower routine was pretty standard, but on days when he got back from a shoot he would spend extra time removing his makeup before jumping in the shower to wash the day away before lotioning up and getting some beauty sleep. You could tell today’s shoot was particularly exhausting: the look on his face and barely noticeable limp in his heeled stride when he shut the door to his room said enough, which is exactly why you decided today was the perfect day to reward him!

Your boyfriend was always working so hard to be a perfect role model for the Pomefiore students and often took on more than an average person could handle. Despite putting on airs for everyone else, he did confide in you his innermost thoughts and feelings. He worked hard to be the best, but he was only human. Usually you’d just listen to him vent in bed, offer back and foot massages, or brush his hair. These de-stress sessions had taken a long time to build up to and of course the beginning of the relationship hadn’t offered such intimate moments, so you cherished the trust Vil had in you to let down his queenly demeanor even for a few hours.

You sighed dreamily, thinking about some of the sweeter moments in your relationship. In fact, you were so lost in thought that you failed to hear the shower shut off or the sound of Vil walking into his closet clad in a fluffy robe, hair up in a towel.

“Oh, good evening love...what are you doing in here?” he asked, eyeing you and your space cadet look.

“Oh Vil!” you immediately straightened up and tossed your phone behind you, probably sending into a pair or shoes or something. “I meant to surprise you, but it looks I miscalculated my timing.”

“And what kind of surprise is it?”

“Well, look!” You posed, elongating your body and stretching out your legs to give him a full view. You flipped your hair back.

“I know you’ve been raving about this designer! So I decided to get myself a little something special. Isn’t it lovely?”

While you gushed away about how soft the lingerie was and how nicely it fit, you failed to notice Vil remove the towel from his hair and drop it to the floor. He made his way towards you and pushed you closer to the middle of the ottoman which made you stop talking.

“Vil?” you asked, looking up at him as he bent down to sit by you, moving closer and using one of his arms to cage you in.

“I will say it looks gorgeous on you, love, but how is this a surprise for me?” he asked, taking a piece of your hair and twirling it between his fingers. He was giving you a sly look. “You know I’ve had a long day of working, and I would like to get as much sleep as possible on my rest day.”

“Well...uh...you’re always asking me to model things for you and I always give you a hard time about it, so I uh thought this time I would uh...not?” You suddenly felt incredibly nervous. You’d been intimate with Vil before, so the proximity wasn’t the problem. You just felt a heated flush of embarrassment wash over you as you thought about how silly this idea was. You tried to scoot back a bit.

“You know I totally wasn’t thinking! This is a terrible surprise! I will definitely order you a matching-“

“It would be rude of me not to accept such a beautiful gift,” he whispered hotly before claiming your lips in his.

All thoughts of embarrassment flew out the window as you felt his tongue pass your lips. You raised one of your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing your chest to his. You felt yourself moan into his mouth as his hands caressed your sides.

Vil continued his assault on your lips before moving down to your neck and pressing fast kisses to your collarbone. He pulled away for a moment and took in your already disheveled appearance, lipstick slightly smeared and a red flush softly painting your chest. You looked absolutely beautiful.

“You chose a lovely set, dear,” he said, moving one of his hands to loosen the ribbon at the back of your neck. “However it’s covering up something far more lovely.”

Once the ribbon was undone he quickly unhooked the back of the bra, tossing the top to the ground as he leaned forward and took one of your nipples in his mouth. One hand stayed at your waist while the other pinched and massaged your neglected breast. At this point your breathing was getting heavy and you rubbed your thighs together as you felt yourself getting more aroused. You gripped onto his the sleeves of his robe, wanting him closer.

“Ah, Vil...” you moaned as he continued to knead and suck at your breasts. You hated how easily he could turn you on.

“Mm, you seem to be enjoying this...I thought this was my reward?” he teased, breaking away from your chest to look at your flushed face. You just blushed harder, but his teasing brought back your resolve.

“Yes, it is.” You pushed him to the side and used your strength to roll him over so you were on top. It was your turn to admire him, robe half falling off from your pawing to reveal his toned chest. His damp hair was not as disheveled as it could be and lay across the ottoman like an ombré halo framing his face. God you were so lucky.

His most prominent feature, however, was his erection you were half sitting on. Vil held onto your hips as you leaned down to kiss him again, hands pushing the rest of the robe open and running across his chest. You slid one hand between the two of you and tugged at the tie of the robe, loosening it completely. You felt his hips grind up against you and you let out a lewd moan.

“I think if it’s my reward, I get to call the shots,” he said, flipping you back over. You let out a yelp. He pressed kisses from your chest down to your waist and finally ended at the band of your panties. He licked his lips and unclipped the garter at your thighs before sliding down your panties. He smirked at the strand of your juices that broke when he pulled them farther down. He twirled the garment on one finger before tossing it to the side.

“Love I think you’ve ruined these...I think you need to be punished for destroying such a beautiful piece of clothing,” he said, moving down to press his face to your thighs. You shuddered and threw your head back as your felt him begin to lap at your clit.

“Oh, fuck, Vil, ah...”

A string of obscenities left your lips and he continued to eat you out, purposely slowing down when he felt you tense up and then speeding up to deny you your release. Your hands tried to grip at the plush ottoman, but you just ended up clawing at the velvet. You could feel your legs shaking as he slid one finger, then two into you and began finger fucking you at a rapid pace while keeping his tongue on your clit.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful...” he whispered against you, no longer teasing you like before. He was way too hard to prolong this anymore. He moved his hand faster, curling his fingers inside you as your walls tightened around him.

“V-Vil I’m ah I’m-“ You couldn’t even form a coherent sentence anymore as your orgasm hit you. Your hands flew to his hair as you rode it out, body twitching in pleasure. Your breathing was heavy as you felt him move from his spot between your legs.

Vil stood up and shrugged the robe from his body. Using your juices he coated his dick and lowered himself over you.

“Ready for the main course?” he asked and you nodded, lifting yourself up to press a kiss against his lips. 

“Of course, but the stockings and belt?” you asked.

“They stay on.”

He slid in with one quick thrust and immediately your grip on him tightened. You were not gonna last long at all. He started a steady pace, rocking his hips into yours at an average speed but quickly picked up the pace when he felt your walls fluttering around him. He lifted your legs up, hands running across the stockings as he placed kisses along your your legs.

You were past the point of coherent speech again, only moaning loudly as he slammed into you over and over. The heat between the two of unbearable and you could see your vision turning white as you neared another orgasm. Your moans rose in volume as he continued to fuck you relentlessly. He could feel you tightening up around him again with every thrust.

“Cum for me,” he commanded, moving a hand to rub circles on your clit.

Your muscles tensed again, hips raising off the ottoman and throwing your head back as Vil fucked you through your second orgasm of the night. He kept thrusting, eventually spilling into you with a small groan.

You both laid panting as Vil slipped out of you, dropping onto the ottoman couch next to you and pulling you closer. After a few minutes you propped yourself up on his chest and reached your hand out to touch his beautiful face.

“What happened to being tired?” you asked with a smile.

“I’m never too tired for beautiful things, you know that,” he said, hand coming up to grasp yours. He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to your palm. You smiled again and buried your head in his chest, ready to sleep.

“Ah, not yet love. You know you can’t sleep with makeup on your face,” he said, scooting away from you. You pouted. Vil’s beauty routine truly had a way of ruining the moment.

“And what if I don’t want to?” you asked, getting comfortable on the ottoman and closing your eyes to let him know you were not planning on moving. You let out a surprised squeak as you felt him scoop you up in his arms.

“I will simply take it off for you,” he said, carrying you out of the closet and into his room. He deposited you on the bed and slid under the covers with you. He opened his night stand drawer and pulled out a pack of makeup wipes.

“You’re so diligent...” you whispered as he gently wiped your face clean of makeup and sweat.

“I can’t have this makeup ruining your skin because you decide to sleep in it,” he said. “There, my sweet potato, all clean.”

You laughed and pulled his face in for a kiss.

“Thank you Vil, I love you..” you whispered against him. You felt his arms wrap around you and pull you tighter to him.

“I love you too, and thank you for my reward. Sleep well.” You nodded. It didn’t take long for you to drift off into sleep in the arms of your queen.


End file.
